This description relates to controlling a power converter.
Power converters are used to supply power to a load. Some power converters are DC-DC converters supplying direct current (DC) power from a DC source such as a battery. Other power converters are AC-DC converters supplying DC power from an alternating current (AC) source such as a wall outlet. In some cases a capacitor in parallel with the power converter (e.g., a “super capacitor”) is used as a back-up source.